Natalia Jensen
Natalia Mara Jensen in a character in CharyssaOTP's fanfiction called Glee: The Revolution. She has been confirmed to be a member of The New Directions. Fanfic Creator, CharyssaOTP, says she felt a strong pull between Natalia and another character, Ashlyn James. So Natalia is a possible love interest for Ashlyn. Natalia is created by QFabrayGleek4eva. Biography Natalia was born in Auckland, New Zealand in a relatively poor area. Her father, in the army, was also often deployed for missions off in Sudan, Afghanistan, Egypt or wherever, she'd forgotten a great deal of the places he'd been. Her mother was an artist who worked from home, and she'd always be found in the garage painting her later masterpiece. Natalia has always been close with her mother, but not as much with her father, due to his job. She also has a younger brother by three years, Thomas, who she is usually found fighting with. If they aren't, something's seriously wrong. She's always been close with her mothers side of the family, as they lived very close to them. Starting school was something Natalia liked. Her first four or so years she loved it, always wanting to head off to school in the morning, and at times, refusing to leave. That was until she hit around 9 or 10 when everything changed. She started getting teased by others, and due to her low self-esteem, she'd take it straight to heart, and it hurt like hell. Every now and then, she'd be pushed around by the older boys and taunted, something she couldn't handle. From then on she dreaded every day she had to go into the hell hole. At 11 though, she moved to Singapore, where she attended an American International School, her father saying he wanted to get her ready for when they'd be moving to America. In all honestly, she didn't want to move. It was something new and all, but she didn't want to leave her family. The only thing about Singapore that was better though, was that she wasn't bullied too much, and she made some good friends. Two years later though, and they were off, and she had to sadly say goodbye to her friends, but promised to keep in touch via facebook. She's somewhat scared to be starting at a new school, considering it's in a different country, but she's trying to be optimistic. Personality Natalia is generally a very kind and caring person, keen to make friends, even if she can be shy to approach someone. As soon as she becomes close with anyone though, you can learn a lot more about her. She has a great sense of humour, cracking up at the slightest things and dishing out some of the funniest lines you'll ever hear. The girl also has quite a perverse mind, and can take the most innocent things the wrong way, which will have her laughing at very random intervals, and no one will know what's up with her. She can be loud at times, and has a tendency to say things without thinking, which people can take the wrong way and find offensive. She'd never intentionally try and be mean to someone, and will feel horrible if she does (this excludes her brother though, they often have insult wars). She has a very fun and hyper personality, many thinking she's on a permanent sugar overload. She can give the best advice you'll ever hear, even if she doesn't always take it herself. On the inside, Natalia is a lot different. She has a very low self esteem level, and will take the smallest things to heart. This is the reason she's always trying to work harder to look better, be nicer, get better grades, in an attempt to feel like she isn't worthless. She has suffered severe depression since only 12, but she's so good at hiding it, people have yet to notice. She's struggled with her self-image, sexuality, grades, her suicidal thoughts and OCD. In all honesty, Natalia believes she's ugly. She doesn't believe anyone thinks she's attractive, and at times doesn't see why anyone would even like her. In regards to her sexuality, she's had a lot of trouble in that department. At 11, she began noticing her attraction towards girls. At first she just brushed it off, thinking she was simply admiring them, but as the months passed, she realised it was much more than that. At 12, it became bad. She hated herself every time she looked at a girl and liked her, she hated the crushes she had on her female classmates, and thought she was horrible for feeling this way. She tried her best to push it away and too the side, but it only made things worse for her on the inside. She often cries herself to sleep at night. In regards to school and her grades, she does well in some, and… well… very bad in others. Maths, music and science, she will often get very bad marks, while in other subjects like drama, English and history, she'll do reasonably well. She very rarely gets very high marks, and even though she'll try her best, her lack of interest in a subject will result in her ignoring or forgetting about it. She has a strong tendency to procrastinate and get distracted. Natalia has OCD. She has it in the sense that she has little things she'll do. If someone touches her once, she has to touch them three times back, whenever she passes a door, she has to jump up and touch the top once, and if it's too high, she'll use one leg to touch one side, and her hand to touch the other. She likes to have things in order, but isn't excessive about it. She also has thoughts invading her mind that she hates. Many people find these little quirks funny or cute, but she really just hates them. Natalia loves dancing, it's probably her favourite thing to do after soccer (she loves soccer), or any other sport (she's very athletic). She will often put on her head phones and start dancing, or turn up the stereo in her room as loud as she can and just get lost in the music. Appearance Natalia stands at a good 5'7, but her family still believe she's growing. She has a slim athletic figure from her constant participation in sports and a tanned complexion. She has what can be perceived as thick eyebrows, but aren't really all too big. She has very fine features, with little acne, but there is the pimple here and there. She has very bright blue and green eyes that often change in favour of her mood or what she's wearing. She has long wavy dark brown hair to about mid-back. She has a very wide and infectious smile, which can brighten up anyone's day. She'll often be found wearing anything comfortable. Usually found in a plain shirt, loose cardigan, some jeans and leather boots or converse, she doesn't really care, and at time will where the same thing twice a week. Category:Female Character Category:New Directions Member Category:LGBT Character